Running Away From Luke
by SweetStairwellKisses
Summary: Lorelai gets pregnant when she's with Luke. She gets worried and bolts. She doesn't come back until the baby is born.


Disclaimer- Not my characters or my show, all hail to Amy for everything Gilmore in our lives.

**Author's Note- Hey guys! New story, told you I was getting back in my niche again. I'm currently working on Luke's point of view so I should have that up by this weekend. I also need to update my past stories. Ok so on with the story.**

**Summary- We'll I've like this idea for a while, and its full of fluff in the end. Some background. Lorelai gets pregnant when she's with Luke. She gets worried and bolts. She doesn't come back until she has the baby. **

Chapter 1- A Sudden Mistake 

A few minutes, it didn't seem all that bad, when your watching a movie time flies fast. This seemed to drag on. I watched the clock go and tick each second. It seemed to retrace back and start again. Luke was at the diner for the day. The apple and the morning sickness that I had today tipped its ugly head off to me. Luke thought I had caught a bug, hence me staying home I went to New Haven. Well a town close by there. I picked up tons of boxes at the store. It seemed ironic the stuff that could have prevented this, sat there mocking me.

Well I bought about 5 pregnancy test, hopefully they would all be negative. It wasn't that I hated this, but the timing was bad. I am just finally getting the inn going and everything. I'd hate to see Luke's face if he knew. I'm not sure I could take it. Well I take my boxes upstairs. I sat them on the counter. An well here I am waiting now. They're all sitting on the counter, beholding my future, good or bad. The results, closed doors, and shattered dreams. It worked with Rory though, so I could only hope. If I am I'm going to love him or her with all my heart.

Summoning enough courage, I got up and looked at them. Two had pregnant written on them and three had a smiley face on it. For a complete second, I felt anger along with love. It was a weird feeling overall. Love conquers all. I look down at my stomach and laid my hand on it. "Well I've got a good excuse to update my wardrobe now." I chuckled as I said it. I had to make this a good thing. I was excited, I was bringing a new life to the Gilmore family once again. I'd tell Rory later, I still had to give myself a little time to digest it still. I went to change and turned out the lights. I went to bed happy, but in the back of my mind I was still uneasy about telling Luke.

I got up the next morning and headed for the inn. I wanted to avoid Luke for the day, but he didn't have deliveries tonight. So he would be home tonight unfortunately. I put on some sweats after a long day at the inn, plus the never ending morning sickness to add to it. I turned on some tv, nothing was on really. I was too preoccupied to watch it. I though about what was going to change and how I was going to be a mother again. I sat thinking and heard the door open.

He was home. I was having trouble collecting myself to seem normal and problem free. "Hey Luke." I smiled up from the couch happily. "Good day at work I hope." "Hey, it wasn't to bad just tired." He said a little gruffly. "Oh I'm sorry babe." He sighed and went into the kitchen. I didn't say anymore, he was in a bad mood. I figured I would just leave him alone. I headed upstairs and got ready for bed. I went and brushed my teeth and washed up. I got into bed and tried to relax. I heard Luke coming up and let out a heavy sigh. "What the hell Lorelai, why are you mad at me?" He yelled loudly. Something had tipped him off, I'm guessing. "I'm just tried Luke, jeez." I snapped and laid my head down. "I wanted the house straightened up a little too. We live together now don't you remember?" He screamed at me.

My hormones must have told my eyes to water, because that's what they did. I let the tears fall, which escalated into sobs. "I'm sorry Luke. I've been busy. I'm worn out this week. I'm sorry I'm not perfect." I cried out sadly. The next day we had to meet the wedding planner, boy was that an excitement for me. With the way things were going between us, I figured we weren't ready for that step. No with the baby, I knew for sure that Luke wouldn't be ready for any of it if he knew. I got up after a little sleep and started packing. I had to go, there was just no other way around it. There really was, but I didn't want to deal with it.

I was going to Rory. I needed someone who would love me no matter what the circumstance. I packed all my clothes and walked out sadly. My Jeep was parked perfectly, allowing me enough leeway so I wouldn't hit Luke's truck. That would be all I need. I headed towards New Haven, bypassing Hartford, where my parent's are. I could just imagine what they would say about me having another child out of wedlock. I finally see Rory's apartment. Its late and her lights are out. I feel bad just barging in. I parked by her car once I saw it and took my things out. I walked up to the door and knocked. "Hello?" I heard a sleepy Rory answer. "Hey kiddo its me!" I smiled and waited for her to open it. She smiled and opened it. "Hey mom. What are you doing here? Where's Luke?"

A/N- And hat's it guys! I hope you liked the first chapter at least, the next chapter will probably be put up tomorrow. No promises, so I hope you enjoy!


End file.
